Distractions
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: Unlike Steve, Bucky isn't adjusting to the 21th century at all and the constant surveillance SHIELD has put him under is starting to grit on his nerves. What he needed was a distraction and the pretty black haired office worker from down the block might just be the solution. BuckyxHarry – maybe Steve in the future. Drabbley. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Unlike Steve, Bucky isn't adjusting to the 21th century at all and the constant surveillance SHIELD has put him under is starting to grit on his nerves. What he needed was a distraction and the pretty black haired office worker from down the block might just be the solution. BuckyxHarry – maybe Steve in the future. Drabbley.

* * *

**Distraction**

* * *

_**First Meeting**_

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," was the only thing Bucky heard before hot liquid – coffee maybe? –spilled on his otherwise pristine white shirt. He cursed loudly because whatever it was, was scorching hot and jumped back, one hand holding the soaked garment away from his skin.

"I am so sorry," he heard again, and once he was sure he wasn't in danger of burning himself, Bucky looked up and right in to the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen.

The young man, because he looked too old to be a teen but too young to be more then in his early twenties, looked embarrassed beyond belief, his cheeks flushed a delicate pink. He was wearing a suit, Bucky noticed, pretty expensive and extremely form fitting. It hadn't been touched by the coffee at all. His right hand still held the empty cup that had contained the source of Bucky's great discomfort.

Bucky would have yelled at him for dirtying his shirt but deep down he knew it wasn't fair. The guy might have not noticed where he was going but Bucky too had not been concentrating to the road before him. If there were blame in this whole matter, it must be shared.

"It's ok," he replied, offering a small smile to the man, delighting in how his cheeks grew even redder than before. "I was distracted too."

"I," the man cleared his throat and held out his free hand, "I'm Harry. I work down the street and if you're not averse to it, I would like to buy you dinner to compensate for this incident."

Bucky's eyes narrowed, wondering if the guy was just been friendly or had some other motive in mind. After a second, he decided he didn't much care. Bucky was slowly being driven insane by Steve's mother hen tendencies and SHIELD's determination to crowd him with agents 24/7. He needed a distraction and this bright eyed youth might just prove to be the perfect solution.

* * *

_**Date**_

"I have a date," Bucky tells Steve when the man asked him where he was going later that night. Harry had texted him 10 minutes earlier, inviting him to supper and desert at one of the local restaurants Bucky had passed by numerous times but has never entered. It beat having to eat with the rest of the Avengers who will just stare at him like he's an alien – which was ironic since they never seem to stare at Thor that way – so he accepted whole heartedly.

"You do?" Steve sounded incredulous, as if the idea of Bucky having a date was beyond him. Bucky didn't even bother to feel offended by his tone. Sure he wasn't as buff or classically handsome as the newly improved Steve, but he still has his charms.

"I do," he said, straightening his collar and throwing one last look at the mirror, "Now if you're excuse me, I don't want to be late."

* * *

Harry was waiting for him at the entrance of the restaurant, dressed casually in jeans and a clean t-shirt. He smiled at Bucky when he spotted him and actually gave him a peck on the cheek as greeting, confirming Bucky's suspicions that this was not just a meeting among friends. Harry smelled really good, although Bucky can't really describe it in words, so the soldier let himself enjoy the moment. They weren't really in a hurry to enter. Bucky wasn't particularly hungry and they didn't have a reservation to honor.

The inside of the restaurant was small but homey; there was two available tables near the windows so the duo made their way over. A blond waitress came to see them the moment they sat down.

"Hi," she chirped, smile a thousand watts. She probably depended on tips in order to pay her rent because in Bucky's opinion, no one would be naturally this happy to serve someone. "Welcome to Damy's, what can I get you?"

"What's good here?" Bucky asked and the waitress started to enumerate a list of dishes, which coincidently, all happened to be the restaurant's most expensive choices.

Bucky didn't know what to choose so he let Harry choose for him. The boy automatically took the spaghetti and meatballs for himself and a classic hamburger for Bucky.

He didn't mind to have someone else take control for once.

They talked a little while waiting for their food to arrive. Harry described his life as boring and predictable and Bucky gave a highly edited version of his first days in the 21th century. He told Harry he came from an Amish community and hasn't touched technology in over 20 years. Harry was beyond intrigued and Bucky tried to keep him looking at him that way without divulging information that would have SHIELD sue him or throw him in prison.

The food, when it came, was hot and well-cooked. It was delicious and Bucky ate it with gusto. Harry looked surprised at his enthusiast and laughed good-naturedly, making Bucky smile around his own mouthful of meat and lettuce. He had never felt this relaxed in ages and it felt fantastic.

But like many good things, this evening had to come to an end. Around 8.30, Harry frowned down at his watch and made his excuses to leave.

"I had someone over to watch my godson," he explained with an apologetic smile, "He can only stay until 8.45 so I better go."

"I wouldn't mind going along with you," Bucky commented because the last thing he wanted was to go home. Steve would probably be waiting for him in the living room like some creeper, wanting to hear all about Bucky's wonderful date. Bucky wouldn't have minded if talking to Steve sometimes felt like talking to his mother.

Harry looked surprised at his offer and for one moment, he looked on the verge of refusing. But finally, he shook his head and shrugged.

"You better not be a serial killer or my friends will be pissed," he said entirely with a straight face, making Bucky burst out in to peals of laughter that shook his entire body.

"Don't worry," he gasped, trying to regain his breathing, "You're too cute to kill."

* * *

Harry lived in an apartment near the restaurant; it was a turn-of-the-century red brick building with an iron gate door and so many security measures that Bucky started to wonder just who Harry really is. The young man in question must have realized his interest because he gave him an innocent smile.

"I have a big trust fund," he explained, "So I sometimes get people after me. This is just a precaution."

They walked up the 5 flight of stairs in silence – the elevator was under repair according to the doorman – and stopped in front of room 777. The door was opened via a retina scanner and a fingerprint sensitive lock. Harry had to register Bucky's presence so that the door won't close after Harry.

"This is incredible," the soldier admitted a little bit impressed because although Stark's mansion was a technology lover's wet dream, his doors were unlocked via pass cards.

"Like I said," Harry smiled, "This is a precaution."

Harry's godson's name was Teddy. He was about 5 with the most adorable set of brown eyes known to man. Despite his rather limited exposure to children, Bucky actually felt natural around the little boy and wasn't even trying to force himself to like him. He was just that likeable.

Teddy took an immediate shine to him as well, grinning at him like a loon and showing the man all his cool toys. Teddy, as Bucky soon realized, had a lot of toys. There were gaming machines, scooters, Legos, Teddy Bears, chalks, coloring books and much more. He was surprised that a child with so much material good could still be so down-to-earth.

"Anyone want something to drink?" Harry asked half-way through Finding Nemo. The soldier had never seen the movie before and was almost as entranced by the animation as Teddy. The young boy seemed delighted by his enthusiast and showed his affection by cuddling against him as the movie played. For a moment, Bucky was afraid that Harry might get antsy about his charge being so close to a virtual stranger but the man was just looking at them fondly, as if nothing pleases him more to see the both of them this way.

Bucky felt something tug at his heart and thought: "Oh…."

* * *

_**Reactions**_

He ended up leaving around 10, right after Teddy was put to bed. Harry kissed him softly on the lips before closing the door and Bucky nearly floated down the steps. He knew he was acting like a teenage girl on her first date despite the fact that Bucky wasn't a girl and this was by far his first dating experience, but there was just something about Harry that made everything felt new.

When he got home, he wasn't surprised at all to see Steve still up, sitting on the settee with his legs crossed. He was watching some kind of documentary on whales on the huge TV Tony had installed in the living room and Bucky was hoping to be able to go up to his room without alerting the man but that was in vain. Steve was a super soldier after all.

"Bucky," Steve smiled at him in such a way that made him immediately guilty for trying to avoid him. That was a talent of Steve's he had even before the serum. It was how he had managed to convince Bucky to share all his toys when they were kids because the moment he had refused, Steve had pouted and Bucky had felt like such a terrible person that he couldn't give Steve what he wanted fast enough just to get him to stop looking at him like that.

"You're up late," Bucky commented nonchalantly, taking a seat with resignation when Steve just continued to stare at him expectantly, "What's up?"

"How was your date?" Steve asked instead, genuine smile on his lips. "Are you going to see her again?"

"Him actually," Bucky corrected, delighting in the flash of shock that passed through Steve's face, "Any problem with that?"

"No," Steve stuttered, his hands dancing nervously in his lap, "Not at all."

He had refused to meet Bucky's eye after that and the man wondered if it was a good thing that the questions stopped coming.

* * *

"I think my friend's a homophobe," he tells Harry apropos of nothing, the moment the man had opened the door two days later. Unlike the last time Bucky had seen him, Harry was wearing a dress shirt and black pants ensemble and looked like as if he had just came home from some fancy party. Actually, he looked a little bit like Stark; all expensive and dressed up and the soldier felt a sliver of something that made him twitch.

"And hello to you too," Harry said sarcastically as he moved aside to let Bucky inside, "And why do you say that?"

"He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of me going on a date with a man," Bucky explained, unable to resist groping Harry's ass as he passed, making the younger man yelp in outrage. He threw smirk over his shoulder before turning in to the living room. Teddy was there playing on the rug in front of the TV, his hair slightly damp from the shower. He seemed to be concentrating hard on his Lego pieces but looked up when Bucky approached him.

"Bucky!" he exclaimed happily, arms raised demanding for a hug. Bucky complied eagerly and sat Teddy on his lap as he too took a seat on the sofa.

"What have you been up to little man?" he asked the little boy, who immediately started to babble about his day. It was ironic, Bucky thought, that the day of a five years old sounded more interesting than his own. Although he didn't know if that could be attributed to the fact that his own existence was downright pitying or that Teddy apparently have some difficulty separating fact from fiction. Because there was no way he actually got to pet a living dragon.

The narration was put to a pause when Harry came in, dressed more casually now and holding a tray of cookies and milk. Seeing food, Teddy mercilessly abandoned Bucky's lap and nearly pounced on the tray, even before Harry's hands have left the metal surface.

"Teddy," Harry chided softly, earning an innocent grin from the child.

"He really seemed to like the cookies," Bucky observed as Teddy swallowed two of them at the same time. It was incredible to see that much food disappear in such a small mouth.

"It's a family friend's secret recipe," Harry explained, "She refuses to part with it so Teddy goes a little bit crazy whenever she bakes a batch."

It was a testament of how much Teddy liked him that the boy actually agreed to let go of a cookie so that Bucky could have a taste.

Harry had been right. It was delicious.

"So what's up with your friend?" Harry asked when Teddy was occupied with yet another animation film, this one about cars. "Is that the friend you said also came from the Amish camp?"

It took Bucky a moment to realize what Harry was talking about. In his defense, he had truly expected the young man to have all but forgotten what he had said earlier in the evening. After all, even Bucky had put the thing with Steve aside as Teddy started to bombard him with jokes and anecdotes. The young boy knew surprisingly a big amount of them; some of which were even a little risqué for his age.

"Yeah, that's right," Bucky replied when he got his thoughts back in order, "Ever since I told him, he started to avoid me. And when he's in the same room at me, he would stare when he thought I wasn't looking and turn bright red when I catch him in the act."

Harry laughed a little.

"Sounds to me he has a crush."

"Steve?" Bucky echoed incredulously, "He's straight as a board. No way he has a crush on me. Besides we've known each other since birth. We'll like brothers."

"Even so," Harry threw him a small grin, eyes smoldering all of the sudden, "You have this way about you James Barnes and it makes people attracted to you despite themselves."

"Yeah," Bucky asked a little breathlessly, his right hand landing possessively on Harry's hip. The younger man made a surprised sound when Bucky pulled him closer so that he was practically straddling his lap. If it wasn't for the fact that there was a 5 years old boy also in the room with them, Bucky would have done something to relief the sexual tension building between them.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed softly before kissing him, "You are something else Bucky and if I'm not careful, I may just fall for you."

"Don't worry," Bucky responded, just as softly, "I may have already started."

_**TBC.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Distraction 2**_

* * *

Since the Avenger's luck was a thing to behold, of course they couldn't pass a week without being attacked. And since Bucky was now officially part of the Avengers team, having passed his psych exam with flying colors, he too had to be woken up at 9 in the morning by the incessant beeping of his Avengers alarm system that Stark had probably designed to be the most annoying thing ever.

"Oh shut up," Bucky grumbled sleepily and got up to put on his pants. Looked like his plan to go to the park with Harry and Teddy that afternoon will have to wait.

* * *

Their monster of the week, curtsy of Loki, happened to be huge ass animated balloons representing characters from kids TV shows.

"Is this always like this for you guys?" Bucky asked via his comm line as he swiped at a giant bear that Tony had called Pooh a few minutes ago. "I mean this crazy?"

"Oh this isn't the craziest thing we've thing," Clint told him confidently as he took aim at the bears enormous eyes, "Once, we had to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the beats claws came too close to his hiding place and he was forced to evacuat.

"Hawkeye," Steve snapped, sounding annoyed at the whole thing. It was probably because his current enemy was a building sized doll with a straw hat and a blinding smile. "Concentrate."

"I am," Clint replied before shouting, "Bouyah" as the bear finally went down. Bucky let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't know how long his stamina will hold if this battle went on any longer. He was still not at his top shape after all.

"Oh shit," he heard Tony say, sounding suddenly stressed. In response, Bucky felt his entire body tense as well.

"What is it Iron man?" Steve asked, sounding just as tense.

"Guys, I think we have a little problem and I emphasize on the word little."

It took Bucky a good 10 seconds to understand what had Stark so upset and when he did, he felt his heart stop because just on the street below, was a group of kids, all around 5 or 6 and their obviously terrified teacher watching the fight with wide eyes.

"Shit," Bucky cursed. He glanced over to the other roof top where Clint was stationed and saw the archer was already busy trying to find a way to take down the remaining two floats while avoiding any casualties.

"Cap?"

"Bucky," Steve said after a moment of silence, "I'm trusting you to get them to safety. The rest of you, keep whatever you are doing. We need to finish this fast."

"Got it cap," Bucky replied as he holstered his gun and quickly made his way to ground level.

The street below was complete trashed; upturned cars, broken cement, small fires and debris everywhere. It took him a good while to reach the huddled group.

"Hey guys," he greeted them as cheerfully as possible. He did not expect a return: "Bucky!?"

One the boys of the group tore away from his partner and headed towards him, eye wide.

"Teddy," Bucky called, recognizing that face anywhere. His heart was pounding hard - oh god, what if Teddy had gotten hurt? It would have destroyed Harry and Bucky too a little because he had already grown to love this boy in his own way.

He accepted the hug, while trying to see covertly if Teddy had been hurt. Luckily all the boy got was some dirt on his face which could easily be cleaned off.

"Alright guys," he told the wide eyed group, "The names commander Barnes. I'll be leading you to safety while my comrades finish the job here."

With the help of the school teacher - a rather pretty red head in her middle twenties - the kids were rounded up and confined in a straight line. As they slowly made their way through the destroyed street towards an underground parking lot where there would be a tunnel leading way away from here, the school teacher obviously felt comfortable enough for now because she took a place near him and gave him a trembling smile.

"You do this often?" She asked.

Bucky shrugged.

"I'm new but I bet the others would say yes."

"It's really brave of you," she said and it took Bucky and embarrassing long moment on realize that she was flirting with him. When he did, he took a moment to savour the knowledge that he was being flirted with before opening his mouth to inform her that he was taken. However, Teddy, whom he was carrying in his arm - a small comfort for both of them, Bucky had to admit - got there first.

"He's taken," he told the woman sternly.

The teacher blushed, spluttered a few seconds to deny the accusation before falling in to an awkward silence. Bucky gave Teddy an amused look before he had to open the building door to lead the group inside.

* * *

As soon as the giant floats were destroyed, Bucky returned to HQ with Teddy who had refused to let go of him. He didn't really mind though but he was wondering just how he was going to explain this to the rest of the team.

"Who's the brat?" Stark asked once he entered the meeting room, still carrying Teddy. Harry had been called to pick him up but when he admitted being in the middle of an extremely important meeting, Bucky agreed to keep Teddy company for the moment.

"I'm not a brat," Teddy protested, glaring adorably at Tony, "I'm 5."

"Of course you are," Tony said condescendingly and patted him on the head. Teddy grumbled a little but suffered through the treatment.

"But seriously though, who is he?"

"He's the son of the guy I'm dating," Bucky admitted because this kind of thing needed to come out, one way or the other. Bucky had expected a lot of reactions; disgust, acceptance, happiness for him but the reaction he did not except was for Stark to throw an almost pitying look at Bucky. It took Bucky a moment to realize the look hadn't been directed at him though, but at Steve who had just came in, still roughed up from the battle, and who had froze in his steps at Buckys words. for some reason, Harry's theory about Steve having a crush on him suddenly came to mind but he quickly discarded the idea as stupid.

"Steve!" He called out with a big smile, "where are the others?"

"Thor is helping with the clean up," Steve replied, his tone a little tense, "Natasha and Clint are at the medical bay. It's nothing serious, just a little scrap."

"Are you captain America?" Teddy asked, interrupting Buckys response. Steve looked a little big surprised but Bucky was relieved to see his shoulders relax a bit as he smiled down at the boy.

"I am," he answered, "and you are?"

"I'm Teddy," Teddy chirped, "I'm five." Even Tony made a little "aww" sound at that.

With Teddy's help, the tension dissipated like smoke and the trio moved towards the more comfortable living room to wait for Harry. At 5, Fury came in, informing them that Clint was going to have to stay overnight at the medical bay and Natasha went to her room to get some rest. He stated extra hard at Teddy once he had noticed him and the boy stared back, not at all intimated.

"Wow, the kid's good," Tony murmured in to Bucky's ear as the staring contest continued. "really good."

Finally, Fury admitted defeat and turned to Bucky, eyebrows raised.

"Barnes," he said, "who's the kid?"

"I'm Teddy," Teddy chirped, "I'm five," he repeated for the third time.

Bucky snorted.

"His father's coming to pick him up," Bucky informed him.

"And that would be?"

"His name is Harry Potter," the soldier replied. He wasn't the only one to catch the flash of recognition passing through Fury's face.

"Oh god," he moaned, and passed a hand over his face, "you got to be kidding me. We got Potter's kid with us?"

"You know him sir?" Bucky asked in surprise. This was not something he had anticipated.

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't," Fury answered mysteriously before leaving the room.

Bucky threw a confused look at Tony who only shrugged in reply.

Teddy giggled.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Distractions 3**

* * *

"In a short while" turned in to two hours and it was only nearing 5 in the afternoon when the door to the meeting room finally opened and Harry walked in.

"Hi," he greeted the assembled group, looking absolutely gorgeous in his tailored business suit. Bucky may not know a lot about clothing, but he was certain that that suit probably cost more than he was comfortable with. It was another proof, added to the ever-growing list, that Harry probably wasn't just a normal businessman working an ordinary 9-to-5-desk job. Who he really was was still a mystery to Bucky and for some reason, that didn't bother him as much as it should.

"Hello," Tony greeted back as Bucky moved forward to hug the man hello. Bucky would have wanted to wait for his lover alone – a little piece and quiet after the debacle that was the balloon float attack would have been nice – but Tony had insisted on staying. It didn't take a genius to deduce that the engineer was curious and with no urgent matter requesting the latter's attention, Bucky would have had a tough time driving him away. Steve, on the other hand, was long gone, mumbling something about rest. Bucky, of course, knew him too well to believe in such bullshit. Steve was uncomfortable with his new relationship and was doing a pretty bad job at hiding it.

"You look fantastic," Bucky told Harry as he let go, Teddy still clinging to the green-eyed man's neck. "Did you meeting go well?"

"It did," Harry told him, looking delighted, "But I'm glad it's over and done with."

"You must be hungry then," Tony interjected, coming to stand closer, while ignoring the way Bucky was now glaring at him. It took a moment for the soldier to realize that Tony's expression has turned serious; something that only happened on rare occasions. He really wasn't playing anymore, Bucky realized with a start, Tony Stark truly believed that he was onto something. "How about I bring everyone out for an early dinner?"

"I am hungry," Harry admitted, either oblivious to Tony's tone or refusing to play his game, "I didn't eat lunch."

That distracted Bucky from whatever thought he had about Tony's behavior.

"Really Harry," he chided gently, "That can't be healthy."

Harry laughed easily at that.

"I was busy," he admitted, "And if Mr. Stark doesn't mind inviting us for diner, I would be happy to go."

"Yay! We're eating out," said Teddy, smiling toothily. "Can I have ice cream?"

"If your dad agrees," Tony told him, hand rising to ruffle the boy's hair once more, "We wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

Harry's eye roll was so pronounced that it was probably visible from the moon.

"Tony Stark," he said dryly, "Always the comedian."

After some discussion – in which Bucky didn't participate on account of him not knowing any restaurants in New York from this decade – it was decided that they would go to Lumiere for their diner. Even without knowing what it looked like or what the dress code would be, Bucky already had an idea that the restaurant would be pretty posh.

"It is one of the most upscale French restaurants in New York," Harry admitted, moving Teddy from his right arm to the left. The boy had refused to come down and his weight was obviously starting to bother Harry. "But unlike all the other pretentious bullshit places that tends to litter this city, Lumiere is actually worth the mindboggling amount of money they charge."

They waited in silence as Tony called the restaurant and tried to convince them to give them a reservation for the night.

"They have a long waiting list," he finally said as he came back, cellphone in one hand. He looked a little bit put out and Bucky guessed, for some reason, his name hadn't gotten him the reservation he wanted.

Harry must have come to the same conclusion because he smirked, looking amused.

"Did you manage to get us a reservation?" he asked innocently, as if he didn't already know the answer.

Tony scowled deeper in response.

If Bucky didn't know that Tony had the ego the size of the Earth, he probably would have told Harry to stop messing with the man. You didn't have to know Tony intimately to know that he wasn't used to getting rejected. Since childhood, the Stark name and fortune had opened doors wherever the family went. Tony had grown in to adulthood with certain expectations on how people reacted to him and to have such expectations dashed – and in front of a guest too – was probably making him revaluate his life.

"Why don't I try?" Harry offered, "Maybe my negotiation skills will work better than your approach."

"Be my guest," Tony grumbled, crossing his arms like a pouting child. Bucky resisted the urge to laugh.

Harry just gave him a smile before leaving the room to make the call.

It took 2 minutes before he came back with the news that the restaurant had agreed to gave them a reservation at 6.

* * *

By the time their little group had arrived at the restaurant, Tony was still asking Harry how he had managed what he did.

"I'm an ambassador," Harry replied, "I negotiate with people on a daily basis. I know some tricks to get what I want."

For some reason, Bucky just knew it wasn't all there is to it. Harry was like a bundle of contradictions all rolled in to one pretty package. A lot of things about him simply didn't make sense and the more he got to know the guy, the more he realizes there are things Harry wasn't telling him. Bucky knew that any lesser man would have started pressuring Harry to give up some of them in the name of the relationship, but Bucky was a patient man; he can wait until Harry was confortable enough with him to start talking on his own. Besides, he wasn't about to risk what was probably the best relationship of his life in order to satisfy his curiosity.

"Whatever," Tony grumbled, obviously unsatisfied with the answer. Before he could ask more however, Teddy intervened, grabbing Harry's attention and requesting to go to the bathroom.

"I'll bring him," Bucky offered. "Why don't you two wait at the table?"

The couple in front of them had finally finished and it was their turn with the Maitre D. Since it was the only logical thing to do, both men agreed.

* * *

The bathroom was fancier than some hotel rooms Bucky had seen, complete with a flat screen TV for guest to watch as they were waiting for their family or friends to finish their business. Leather seated sofas lined the wall and lilac scented air freshener made the place smell like the inside of a flower garden. It looked less like a bathroom and more like a posh waiting room.

Bucky sat in one of the chairs and waited as Teddy went to one of the stalls to do his business. He waited about 5 minutes before the little boy came back out and headed directly to the sinks. Washing hands took another 5 minutes or so and by the time they were done, 10 minutes have already passed.

"I hope they hadn't started ordering yet," Bucky told the little guy as they made their way back in to the main dining room.

He found Harry and Tony easily enough and was about to head over when the sight of both men in deep conversation, heads slightly bent together and ignoring the world around them, made him pause. Whatever they were talking about was obviously distressing Harry because he was frowning and trying not to glare.

Their menu laid beside them, forgotten.

"…you should really tell him," was the only thing Bucky heard before Harry noticed his presence and turned towards him, smiling.

"Hey," he quickly pulled out a chair for Teddy and the little boy clambered on to it with enthusiasm. Bucky sat down on Harry's opposite side in a more subdued manner.

"What should you really tell me?" he asked Harry, trying to sound as normal as possible. He ignored the way Tony perked up at that and concentrated all his attention on his lover.

"Bucky," Harry started; looking awkward for the first time he had known him. He sighed a little when Bucky just continued to stare at him, refusing to back down. He may have told himself that he will wait for Harry to talk, but there was no way that rule applied when he knew Tony Stark was aware of what was going on. "Fine, but not here."

Bucky could give him that. But once they were home, Harry wasn't going to escape until he admitted just what Tony had found out and think he should be informed.

"Right," he said brightly, picking up the menu, "Let's order."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews and I do apologize for the late update. Things are finally starting to change as Bucky is slowly learning who Harry is. Can their relationship survive the revelation? Find out next time.

Thanks for reading. And drop me a comment. See you guys soon.


End file.
